A Very Serious Story About Life & Love (Ch 2)
by Soviet Crab
Summary: This is Chapter 2, part of a Collab with TonotoKing and Shiroe kind of. Links: TonotoKing: /u/7149292/TonotoKing To Chapter 1: /s/11519594/1/A-Very-Serious-Story-About-Life-Love Chapter 3: /s/11522948/1/A-Very-Serious-Story-About-Life-Love-Ch-3


Chapter 2

"KIM JONG UN DICTATES THE PAIN!" cried Kim Jong Zombie

Everyone except Brian died from the Holy Twinkie Nuke that Kim Jong Zombie launched

"HOW DID YOU SURVIVE MY TWINKIE NUKE?" said the Kim Jong Zombie

"I'm too fabulous," yelled Brian

"Oh. Okay then. Well, face my army of Resurrected Toilet Hitlers!"  
The Hitlers came out of the ground and swarmed Brian!

"ALLAHU ACKBAR!" Brian yelled.

Within an instant, a blinding light eradicated the Toilet Hitlers once and for all

"I see there is only one thing left to do…" said Kim Jong Zombie

"The Final Solution!" shouted The Glorious Zombie

Suddenly, a wall of flame engulfed the area between them

Slowly, the wall of fire circled Brian as he tried to jump over it

"There's no escaping the eternal flames of my Ovens!" shouted the God

"But look!

What in the name of Kim Il Sung is that?!" yelled Kim Jong Zombie

"I AM THE TRUE OWNER OF THE OVEN!"

"YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED FOR YOUR FOOLISHNESS"

It was the Glorious Undead Fuhrer of the Thousand Parody Reich!

Hitler made the flames turn into a huge oven and he shoved Kim Jong Un in

Kim Jong Un soon turned into a giant Kim Jong Pie and Hitler looked at Brian

"You too, you can die."

Brian suffered so much pain that he fainted

"Brian!" cried the zombified Neinvengers who were generously revived thanks to the Zombie Fuhrer

Samuel tried to shoot paper airplanes at him but he soon realized that his paper all rotted

While the rest of the Neinvenger equipment was rotted and practically useless,

the only one that didn't have rotting equipment was Ethan

Due to his shield and much stronk tonk being made out of pure Stalinium, nothing could rot it

Stalinium was made from the sweat and blood of Stalin himself

With his shield, he bonked Hitler on the head and knocked him out

Zombie Hitler ate Hitler and became Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Hitler Zombo Dude

After helping to save the world and saving the Zombie Fuhrer, Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Hitler Zombo Dude made it clear that everyone was to buy Brian's selfies

They soon made a Hitler city, filled with houses shaped like ovens

Hitler was happy that he finally had a city with ovens so he gifted the Neinvengers the Ultimate Micro-Wave Ray

A device that could DDoS your machines, ranging from microwaves, toasters, washing machines, and computers (but cmon who would want to DDoS computers when you can DDoS toasters)

After a nice tanning in the ovens, the Neinvengers decided to leave the city

Evil never rests...

After leaving Reich City, they encountered another group of miscreants

They met robotic Kim Jong Un and Robotic Kim Il Sung!

The robotic duo ambushed the Neinvengers and they were all stuck in a pit of molten twinkies

They had no hope because even Tom couldn't eat all the twinkies

Samuel's paper arrows DID JACK ONCE AGAIN

Ethan's Stalinium shield had no effect, it seems they infused the twinkies with the power of fascism!

Mr. Stava's lego suit just fell apart because he said it was too unstable, we needed to stabilize it

Nicholas Cage was sentenced to death by bees again

It was only up to Brian to save them once again

But when Brian used the move: Super Muscle Power

It had no effect!

It failed because Hitler's tanning salon had been a trap to remove all their powers!

His greed for power caused him to think that if he takes all their powers, then he will become the Ultimate Neinvenger Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Hitler Zombo Dude with a power level of over NEIN-THOUSAND!

The twinkie pit exhausted the heroes and they could not do anything to help themselves from being kidnapped…

(Chapter 2 END)

Tips For Aspiring Comrades:

1\. (How to) Be Stalin Stronk

2\. Acquire IS-2 tonk, made from only finest Stalinium concentrate

3\. Join People & Peasants Army

4\. Crush tiny inferior German Fascist Tonk

5\. Bounce all tonk shells shot at you


End file.
